Goodbye
by Katrina5
Summary: Goodbye doesn't always mean forever. YoruichixSoi Fong


Title: Goodbye  
Author: Me  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Yoruichi + Soi Fong  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Summary: Goodbye doesn't mean forever.

* * *

"You will leave again." The single statement broke the silence, its calm delivery startling Yoruichi. Soi Fong stood next to her, her face frozen and emotionless. Her eyes, however, told a different story. Soi Fong had always been well-schooled in hiding her feelings, but had never learned that her eyes betrayed her each time. It was comforting to know that some things never changed.

"They don't exactly think fondly of me here." Grinning at the girl next to her, Yoruichi tried to distract her from this train of thought with a light tug at one of her braids. Soi Fong barely reacted to the playful gesture, merely side-stepping to avoid any further contact.

Yoruichi frowned, studying Soi Fong as she refused to look up, concentrating on the ground instead. She could be so damned stubborn at times. At first it had been quite endearing to have someone who would willing risk their life just to keep her safe; someone who worshipped the very ground she walked on. The novelty had worn off after some time. Despite her affection for Soi Fong, there were times she wished the girl would open up more and allow herself to become less serious.

Attempting to place a hand on Soi Fong's shoulder to get her attention, Yoruichi was startled to find Suzumebachi at her throat. The blade just barely grazed her skin as she dodged away from the sharp point. "I thought we were past that."

Soi Fong only glared, lowering her hand, while keeping Suzumebachi in its shikai form. Yoruichi pouted, but did not attempt to touch her again. She had a feeling it would only lead to a fight she didn't want to start.

The time to meet Ichigo and the rest at the gate was nearing and Yoruichi found herself torn. It was just like it had been over one hundred years ago. She had never wanted to hurt Soi Fong back then and she didn't want to hurt her now. Her companion was stony and silent, a sure sign that she had withdrawn into herself once again.

"I never wanted it to be like this. I wanted to spare you the pain of leading a life away from this place."

Soi Fong turned towards her, eyes momentarily flashing with pain. "You hurt me more by leaving without a word." The hand that supported Suzumebachi wavered as the words rushed out. Soi Fong took a rigid stance, eyes boring in Yoruichi, waiting for her to make a move.

"I never said it was a smart idea." Eyes trained on the short sword, Yoruichi slowly began to approach. When she was standing before Soi Fong, she took the chance to lightly tip her chin up until their eyes met. "I did regret leaving you here." Soi Fong's face remained unreadable as Yoruichi lightly traced a finger against her jaw.

The sudden pain at her side caused Yoruichi to hiss but she did not remove her hand from Soi Fong's face. Instead, she grasped Soi Fong's wrist, pinning it to her side. "Is that your way of saying goodbye?"

When she did not answer, Yoruichi pulled Soi Fong close, holding her tightly. The smaller woman stiffened before leaning into the embrace. Suzumebachi dropped to the ground, returning to its sealed form as Soi Fong hesitantly placed her arms around Yoruichi.

"You really have grown since I saw you last. In more ways than one." Yoruichi slowly pulled back, studying Soi Fong. One hand leisurely made its way across the front of her uniform, deliberately stopping just beneath her chest. A light blush spread across Soi Fong's face as Yoruichi smirked. "But still so innocent."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi laughed. "There's the Soi Fong I remember." Turning her attention to her side, she frowned when she spotted the Houmonka mark. "You can be so stubborn sometimes. What do I have to do to make you get rid of this one?"

Soi Fong ignored her words, placing a hand against the mark for a moment before it faded away. "Promise me the next time won't be 100 years from now."

Yoruichi did not respond, instead giving Soi Fong one last smile as she transformed back into a cat. It was time to find Ichigo and the rest of the group so they could return to Karakura. Forcing herself not to look back, Yoruichi headed towards the meeting spot and tried to ignore the soft sound of Soi Fong's irregular breathing. Goodbye was not forever; they would find each other again.


End file.
